


Alone

by cate-lynne (catelynne)



Category: Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catelynne/pseuds/cate-lynne
Summary: The reader thought she was alone in the Tower.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is for a friend of mine, Kit the Cat. I hope you like it.

When (Y/n) finally woke up, it was to silence.  Except for the sounds of the city far below, there was no noise.  To say this was unusual was an understatement.  Usually, there was the sound of explosions and fighting of some sort, loud conversations or shouting, or the thunder of footsteps racing to get ready for a mission.  That was (Y/N)’s normal.  This quiet was unsettling.  After hiding in her room for a while, she decided to venture out into the rest of the building to figure out what was going on.

Every room of the floor she shared with Natasha and Clint was empty.  Wandering from room to room, (Y/N) found herself growing more and more disturbed.  Determined to discover where her friends were, (Y/N)  made her way to the elevator.  When she got there, however, she found a note stuck to the doors.

_(Y/N) –_

_We got called on a mission.  The whole team is going.  I thought it would be best for you to stay behind after your last mission._

_-Steve_

Oh.  (Y/N) felt a rush of several emotions at once.  Relief.  Guilt, that she would be unable to help her team.  Fear, that some of them might not come back without the full force of the Avengers to back them up.  Anger, at being treated like she was weak.  Guilt and fear won out though.  She couldn’t stay angry at Steve when she knew he was just trying to do what was best for her and for the team. 

Instead of wallowing in her negative emotions, (Y/N) decided to eat.  After a short ride in the elevator, she found herself in the kitchen.  Acknowledging the grumble of her stomach, (Y/N) rummaged through Tony’s ridiculously huge pantry.  What was she hungry for….?  Spying a box of pancake mix on the top shelf, (Y/N) smiled to herself.  Steve made incredible pancakes from scratch, but since he was on a mission, these would have to do.

(Y/N) looked up at the box and stretched her arm up.  There were several inches between her hand and the box of pancake mix.  If only she was a little taller…

With her mind set on pancakes, (Y/N) began to scale the pantry shelves.  Lucky for her, they seemed to hold her weight. After two shelves, she stretched her arm out again.  Nope, not quite there.  One more shelf would do it…

“Want some help?”

The quiet voice startled her and, in her shock, (Y/N) let go of the shelves she was clinging to.  Letting out a short scream, she closed her eyes and waited for the impact.  It never came.  Instead, she found herself surrounded by a pair of strong arms.  Gasping for air, (Y/N) looked up and found herself staring into the blue eyes of one Bucky Barnes. 

He looked just as surprised as she did, she noted, even though he had snuck up on her.  Realizing she was cradled in his arms, with his face in extremely close proximity to hers, (Y/N) felt her face turning red.

“What were you doing up there?” he asked, his voice still low and controlled.

(Y/N) squirmed, kicking her legs free of his hold and landing them on the ground.  She hastily took a few steps back to put some space between them.  He was looking at her curiously, though with a hint of amusement.

“I was trying to reach the…” she trailed off as Bucky took a step forward, his firm chest brushing against her shoulder as he reached up to grab the box of pancake mix.  With the elusive box firmly in his grip and his body just close enough that she could feel the heat of him against her skin, he smiled down at her.

“This?”

“Y-yes”, (Y/N) stuttered out, before taking the box from him.  “What are you doing here?”

“I…live here?”

Snorting at his response, (Y/N) shook her head.  “No, I mean, Steve said everyone went on the mission.  Why are you here?”

“Oh.”  He rubbed the back of his neck, taking a small step back so he was no longer in her personal space.  “I…I asked if I could stay behind.  Keep you company.”

Oh. 

“Well, would you like some breakfast?”  she said, displaying the box of mix.  He scoffed.

“Not on your life, doll.  We are not eating fake pancakes.”

“But Steve’s not here and I can’t make them the way he makes them and-”

“Who do you think taught Steve how to make pancakes in the first place, doll?”  Bucky said, winking before he gathered the ingredients he would need and heading off to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> People are always sneaking up on me. Like, no. Stop.


End file.
